


36 steps to heaven

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bly Manor, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Light Smut, One Shot, damie - Freeform, set in England, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: There's a theory that you can fall in love with someone in 36 questions.Dani's psychology teacher puts the study to the test, by pairing her with none other than Jamie Taylor. The girl she hasn't been friends with for years.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 684





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in England btw. Did I write 5000 words of fanfiction instead of 5000 words of my essays? Definitely not...enjoy!

Dani quite liked her psychology class. It wasn’t an overwhelming favourite, she didn’t get lost in the works of Shakespeare and Virginia Woolf alike as she did in English, but nor did her head drop to the desk in sheer boredom. She felt content, analysing the mind and the theories behind it all, her chin resting in her hand as her eyes glazed over the whiteboard.

‘Everyone listen up.’

Dani opened her class notebook, writing a swirly title at the top of the page before settling further into her seat. Her teacher, Miss Albridge, was interrupted when the door swung open, revealing a very late, very flustered, Jamie Taylor.

Dani barely contained the rolling of her eyes as the girl dropped into the seat next to her, the only empty one left. She ignored the rustling of Jamie’s bag as did Miss Albridge, the latter carrying on with her announcement.

‘A 1997 study by Arthur Aron has just been re-popularised and tested with the public. The experiment is to see if they can make two people fall in love in a matter of hours. You are given a set of 36 questions to ask your partner, the study’s intent is to lead to a stronger connection. So, I will pair you up and I want you to take a stance on this. Build your hypothesis, are you aiming to debunk or prove this theory. I want an 800-word analysis on your findings.’

Groans resonated throughout the classroom, but Dani found herself remaining silent. It sounded intriguing, she’d already seen the study appear on her twitter timeline, but never did she think she’d be putting it into practise.

‘Now, I don’t expect you to fall in love with your classmates, but I am interested to see whether anything develops, platonic or otherwise. To make this easier, you will be paired with whoever you are sitting next to. You’ve got two weeks to complete it.’

Dani froze, her gaze flickering left towards Jamie. There was no one sat next to the other girl, situated against the wall, meaning…

‘Guess you’re stuck with me then.’

A voice interrupted her internal ramblings and Dani twisted in her seat to see a sardonic grin placed upon Jamie’s face. She scoffed, not bothering with a response and watching Jamie shake her head.

There was a time, years ago, when Dani would’ve been overjoyed to be paired with her. But they were different people now, too stubborn to get over their history. A pang of sadness hit Dani as she thought about those times, as she remembered the bond between them. There were moments when she missed that friendship more than anything, but too much water had passed under the bridge, and Dani didn’t have the confidence nor the energy to build things back up.

The class passed as usual, with Dani putting extra effort into not glancing at Jamie. She focused on her notes, scribbling frantically until the bell rang. Her initial plan was to pack everything away and leave without a second thought, but that all went out the window once Jamie stepped in front of her, casting a shadow over her desk. It forced her to look up, to catch her eye, and she observed as Jamie’s stance shifted weight until she spoke.

‘Right, I kinda want to get this over and done with. You free this evening?’

It took Dani a moment to gather herself together, standing up so she was even height with Jamie. ‘Um, yeah…yeah I am.’

Jamie nodded, unsure of how to proceed. Dani noted the slight hesitation and took control.

‘My parents are out this evening; you could come round to mine?’ She suggested with a shrug of the shoulders.

It was all so casual, too casual. It reminded Dani of their interactions years ago, so easy and without strain. A pit of dread lay dormant in her stomach, but it was activated the second her thoughts drifted to the looming hours ahead.

‘Sure. I’ll meet you outside the library at 4 yeah?’

Before Dani could properly respond, Jamie had sauntered off, a contrasting approach to how she’d entered the classroom earlier. Dani let out a deep breath, shaking herself a little before following Jamie’s path out the room. There was no sight of the girl, however, once she stepped past the doorway. The halls were teeming with students, Jamie lost in the crowd within an instant.

_4 o’clock it is then._

* * *

Jamie hadn’t seen Dani’s front door for longer than she could recall. But nothing had changed as they entered the house, not the way Dani called out for her parents, not the way she hung up her coat on the same peg, and not the way she quick walked up the stairs. It threatened a smile upon Jamie’s face, seeing how much of Dani had been unaltered, but it was wiped clean when Dani opened her bedroom door.

Gone were the teen magazine posters that had littered her walls for years, and the pink curtains with a matching fluffy rug. The room was more…refined. More grown-up, which of course made sense, Jamie knew Dani was no longer a kid. But it brought a sense of longing, wishing for those days back, maybe just for a moment.

‘So…’ Dani stood central, dropping her bag next to her feet. ‘How do you want to start?’

Jamie automatically took her place on the desk chair, different than the one she’d sat on before, but the same spot nonetheless. ‘How about at question 1?’

That remark would’ve got Jamie an eye-roll or a gentle punch on the arm, now Dani just nodded. Not even responding to her attempt at sarcasm. Dani pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, opening her emails and clicking on the link her teacher had messaged over. She sat crossed-legged on her bed, shoes kicked off by the door, and grabbed her notebook.

‘Didn’t realise this was a therapy session.’ Jamie said, trying to break the tension. Dani, however, wasn’t going to budge.

‘Question 1.’ She started. ‘Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?’

Jamie took her time answering, before she settled with a smirk. ‘Donald Trump.’

Dani gave her an incredulous look. ‘Come on, be serious.’

‘I am being serious! I have many a question I would like to ask him.’ Dani’s if-looks-could-kill expression caused Jamie to change her answer. ‘Fine, I have no idea.’

‘Good start.’ Dani sighed, scribbling something down that Jamie was too far away to read.

‘I know your answer though.’ This caused Dani to pause, she peered up with curiosity, gesturing Jamie to continue. ‘Audrey Hepburn.’

Dani opened her mouth to speak, but found the words caught in her throat. ‘How on earth do you know that?’

‘The amount of times you made me watch breakfast at Tiffany’s?’ Jamie scoffed. ‘Come on Poppins, give me some credit.’

They both froze at the name, Jamie’s mind hadn’t caught up with her words and it’d slipped out before she could prevent it. There was an awkward pause between them, neither knowing how to continue with ease. _Suddenly Jamie was 13 again, sat in her exact position teasing Dani from across the room. Dani threw a pillow which she narrowly missed._

Jamie pulled herself back into present day, watching the way Dani was staring at her. Observing her, like an ant under a magnifying glass.

‘Dani I-’

‘Seriously now, who would be your dinner party guest?’

Just like that, the moment had passed. They reverted back to their current selves, and Dani crept back into her shell. Jamie thought, eyes lifting to the ceiling as she did.

‘Vita Sackville-West.’ It was said with confidence, this time Dani knew she wasn’t playing around, but she still raised an inquisitive eyebrow. ‘Great writer and garden designer. I do love my plants you know.’

‘I know.’ Dani spoke under her breath, so quiet Jamie almost didn’t catch it. But there was that moment again, it had sidled back between them without warning.

Dani cleared her throat. ‘Question 2.’

* * *

‘Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.’ Jamie had Dani’s phone in her grasp, thumb hovering over the screen.

The questions they’d covered so far hadn’t delved too deep into their personal history. Dani shared that the last time she’d sang had been in the shower, and not in front of others. Jamie shared that she wouldn’t want to be famous, not willing to give up her privacy and share every aspect of her life with the public. Dani agreed that Jamie was a very private person, always had been, and Jamie told her she hadn’t heard her sing in years. She almost added that she missed it, but bit her tongue before the words could tumble out.

Something was already happening, though neither of them were willing to admit it yet.

‘We’re both girls.’ Jamie had leant back, hands behind her head as she rested in the desk chair.

Dani shook her head with a giggle, but wrote it down anyway. Within the space of 20 minutes, she’d already become re-accustomed to Jamie’s sarcasm. ‘What else?’ She thought aloud.

‘We both like old movies?’ Jamie suggested. It was received well by the other girl, who scribbled that point also.

‘We’re the same height.’ Dani decided, not bothering to check with Jamie before it was added to her list.

The brunette sat up, slightly offended. ‘Excuse me, I think you’ll find I’m taller.’

‘You are not taller; we’re the same height.’ Dani insisted.

‘Stand up.’ Jamie said, taking the lead and brining herself up from the desk chair.

Dani stared at her for a moment, contemplating her next move, before rolling her eyes and joining Jamie. She pushed her notes aside and stood next to her. They were close, closer than they had been in a long time, and Dani almost forgot to breathe.

She peered down. ‘Take your trainers off.’

Jamie complied, pushing them under the desk with her sock-clad foot and turning her back to Dani. There was a mirror propped up against the wall and both girls observed their reflection. Their hands were on the verge of touching, but they attempted to ignore it. Jamie’s curls gave her a slight height advantage and she pulled away with a ‘Ha! Told ya.’ Dani instantly missed the contact, but restored her composure and sat back down on her duvet.

‘Fine. We still need to think of a third one then.’

There was one thing. It jumped to the forefront of Dani’s mind and balanced on her tongue. _We’re both gay._

Jamie had been out for years; it was that announcement that caused a rift between them. Dani’s boyfriend, Eddie, had never been Jamie’s biggest fan and even less so after she came out. He made Dani choose, and Dani chose poorly, she was aware of that now. The two girls had drifted apart, and each inch of distance between them caused more pain than Dani had ever imagined.

It was two years later when Dani realised. When Eddie’s touches left her numb, when the rare times she’d catch Jamie’s eye, caused more confusing emotions than with one of Eddie’s kisses. She felt like an idiot, but she wasn’t brave enough to break it off. She wasn’t as brave as Jamie. So the relationship remained whole, much to Dani’s exhaustion.

‘We both hate P.E. class.’

Dani smiled at the last one, remembering the times they’d hid in the locker room to avoid running laps around the field. Some things never changed.

* * *

‘Question 14.’

They had shared their life stories, 4 minutes’ worth. Dani admitted that the quality she wanted to gain was confidence, it tugged at Jamie’s heartstrings to hear it. Jamie said she would change everything about the way she was raised, including her parents. It took all Dani had not to reach out towards her, knowing Jamie would just flinch away.

‘Is there something you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?’ Dani asked her.

Jamie leant forward, elbows resting on her knees. ‘I’ve wanted to go to Vermont ever since I saw White Christmas. I haven’t done it because I’m 18, and I’m skint.’

Dani nodded, she already knew Jamie’s answer, but she was unsure of her own. Well, that was a lie. She knew her own answer, but she was unsure whether she should admit it. Jamie saw her hesitation and just let the silence bestow upon them, allowing Dani more time.

‘Breaking up with Eddie.’ Even as she said it there was a part of her that didn’t believe it until Jamie’s expression changed.

‘Blimey.’ Jamie’s eyebrows furrowed, suddenly curious. ‘And why haven’t you done it?’

Dani released a deep breath, letting her gaze fall to her lap. ‘Because then there would be whole question of why.’ She didn’t want to elaborate, but Jamie was pulling every syllable out of her, slowly and surely.

‘And what would be your answer?’

Dani looked up, swallowing a lump in her throat as Jamie stared at her. ‘That I don’t like him.’ Her gaze drifted to the ceiling, she didn’t think she could look at anyone as she carried on. She pretended the room was empty, that she was alone, the same way she’d admitted it out loud for the first time in her own company. ‘That I don’t like guys…in that way.’

She waited with baited breath for Jamie’s reaction, afraid to peer down.

‘Dani.’ The way Jamie said her name brought her back. ‘Are you serious?’

Dani nodded and suddenly the tears were falling. She had kept that part of herself hidden away for so long, the weight off her shoulders made her feel light. But with the release of a burden came the flow of emotion. Jamie stayed put for a moment, watching, before she placed herself next to Dani, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her in close. Dani didn’t protest, she let the embrace happen and buried her face in Jamie’s shoulder.

‘Hey.’ Jamie’s thumb wiped a tear from Dani’s cheek. ‘It’s okay.’ Dani nodded, realising that assurance from Jamie was all she needed. ‘We’re not even halfway through the questions yet Poppins, what will you be like at the end?’

Dani let out a watery chuckle, sitting back up straight and wiping her eyes. ‘Thank you. I’m sorry.’

‘What for?’

‘For everything.’

Jamie’s smile fell a little, but she recovered it quickly, nudging Dani’s shoulder. ‘You okay to carry on?’

Dani nodded, clearing her throat. Jamie scrolled to the next question, and neither of them questioned Jamie’s new position on the bed.

* * *

‘Question 22.’

Dani’s damp cheeks had dried, though they still retained a hint of redness. Jamie told Dani her most terrible memory was how she got the scar on her shoulder, Dani didn’t need her to elaborate, she had been there for the aftermath. Dani couldn’t think of her greatest accomplishment, saying she hadn’t done much to be proud of. Jamie begged to differ, asking if she’d forgotten her answer to question 14 already. Dani had laughed, staring into Jamie’s eyes for longer than she probably should’ve.

‘Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.’ Dani said.

They were now both crossed-legged, facing each other, the phone placed between them. Dani gestured for the other girl to go first.

‘Okay, your kindness.’

‘Thank you.’ Dani smiled. ‘My turn. I like how you don’t care what others think about you, you never let it bother you.’

Jamie nodded, appreciating the sentiment. ‘I like how your accent hasn’t changed, even though you’ve lived in England for over a decade.’

Dani blushed. ‘I like how forgiving you are, even if someone has been a total bitch to you.’

Jamie shook her head, not wanting the mood to drop. She reached over and took Dani’s hand in hers. ‘Dani, what happened between us was years ago. Grudges aren’t my thing.’ Dani stayed silent, and Jamie carried on. ‘Hold on, I have to say more nice things about you, than you do about me. Oh I see how it is Poppins.’

The giggle let itself out past Dani’s lips, feeling the familiar warmth within her as Jamie used that nickname. She hadn’t heard it for so long, but it was as if no time had passed between them.

‘Okay, what else is positive about you…’ Jamie pretended to think with difficulty. ‘I like how you don’t judge others.’

‘I’m hardly in a position to judge.’

‘Still. You’re a good person Dani.’ This time she held both of Dani’s hands in hers, reducing the distance even further.

Dani couldn’t help but drift her eyes down to Jamie’s lips, blaming the close proximity and the smell of Jamie’s fragrance. What Dani had felt for Jamie hadn’t flickered throughout the years, it just walked further into the light so she could identify it. A childhood crush that had grown without her knowledge, and it all came crashing down in that moment.

* * *

‘Question 33. Almost there.’

Jamie had moved to rest against the wall, legs stretched out across Dani’s lap, crinkling her notebook and effectively crinkling Dani’s nose in irritation.

Jamie admitted that she cried three or four times a day, five if she was really being honest with herself. Dani had squeezed her knee in comfort, wishing she could take the stress away. Dani completed the sentence “I wish I had someone with whom I could share…my true self with.” Jamie said she had her. The two had reverted to their relationship all that time ago, with an added stream of apologies from Dani. Jamie insisted it takes two people to break off a friendship, and she didn’t exactly fight for her.

‘If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?’ Dani asked, eyes widening at the deep question.

‘That’s a tricky one.’ Jamie said, twiddling her thumbs in deliberation. ‘I guess…I would regret not telling you that I miss you.’ This caused Dani to take a sharp breath in. ‘And I haven’t told you yet because I’m a wimp.’

‘Jamie-’

‘Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.’ Jamie refused to look Dani in the eye, focusing on Dani’s photo wall opposite her.

‘Jamie.’ Dani’s hand fell again to her knee, making small patterns over the fabric. ‘I miss you too.’

Jamie didn’t respond, instead she let her head fall to the side and gave Dani a small smile. ‘Your turn.’

‘I don’t want to say mine.’ Dani said, lip caught between her teeth.

‘I said mine. It’s only fair. And you won’t be able to do a full analysis on this project if you don’t, and I know how much you hate not getting work done.’

Dani opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She felt like a goldfish. Jamie just sat there patiently, not pushing her any further.

‘It’s so stupid.’ She muttered under her breath, but still Jamie said nothing. Giving Dani the space and silence she needed. ‘I would regret not telling you…’ She trailed off.

Jamie was now curious. She pulled her legs off Dani’s lap and pressed herself forward, a cheeky grin on her face. ‘Go on.’ She teased, pinching Dani’s side to lighten the atmosphere.

‘That I like you…that I have done for ages. And I haven’t told you yet because I knew you wouldn’t feel the same way.’ Dani said. She had admitted more in the space of a few hours than she had in the last few years. Jamie just brought every insecurity out of her and threw it away.

‘Dani.’ Jamie felt like all the breath had been stolen from her lungs, she knew her voice sounded that way. ‘I…’

Jamie didn’t know what to say, how to respond. A thought popped into her mind, sometimes actions say more than words, and to prevent Dani back-tracking on everything she’d just admitted. Jamie took a leap of faith.

There was little space between them already, but when Jamie’s hand snaked round the back of Dani’s neck and she pressed her lips to hers, the gap between them disappeared completely. It took Dani a moment to register what was happening, but when she did her entire body woke up. Her hand fell to Jamie’s t-shirt and she gripped the fabric, trying to keep herself grounded. Jamie’s mouth on hers, her lips moving over, sent Dani into a tizzy.

They were breathless as they separated, Jamie sitting back on her heels, Dani’s eyes still shut tight. When she opened them she saw the blush creeping up Jamie’s chest and cheeks, she knew it would be the same for her.

‘Was that okay?’ Jamie questioned, still slightly fatigued.

‘God yes.’ Dani giggled, wanting nothing more than to fall back on the bed, ever so lightheaded. She imagined dragging Jamie down with her.

Jamie ran a hand through her curls. ‘We should…’ She referred back to the phone that had locked itself.

They both cleared their throats before continuing.

* * *

‘Question 36. Final question.’

Jamie wanted to add a thank god at the end. They had both kept their distance for the remaining questions, but Jamie could barely concentrate on anything else than Dani’s lips. Attempting to focus, Dani said the one item she’d save from a fire would be her memory box under her bed, Jamie wondered if there were photos of them still in there. Jamie told her the death she’d find the most disturbing would be Mikey’s, her little brother. Dani knew how much she felt responsible for the young boy.

‘Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.’ Dani read, fixating even more on the words than she usually would, especially with Jamie sat next to her.

‘So, there’s this girl I really like, but she has a boyfriend, but I think she likes me too. What should I do?’ Jamie’s gentle smile still held sadness in her eyes, almost as if she was tired.

Dani’s head now rested on Jamie’s lap, Jamie’s fingers combing through her hair. She almost closed her eyes with sensation, forcing them open to look at Jamie. ‘I think you should ask her out. And I think you’re feeling nervous about it.’ Dani said, smiling up at the girl hovering above her.

Jamie shook her head with a little laughter. ‘Oh yeah? What do you think she’ll say?’

‘I don’t know; you haven’t asked her yet.’ It was cheeky, she knew it. ‘I want to break up with Eddie, but I don’t know how to do it.’

Jamie’s fingers never stilled, they began to brush over Dani’s forehead. ‘Gently, tell him you don’t feel the same way about him as he feels about you. You don’t have to tell him the reason why, that’s completely up to you.’ She paused before remembering the second half of the question. ‘And I think you’re feeling nervous about this too, but also excited. Excited that you won’t have to pretend anymore.’

Dani couldn’t figure out how Jamie could unravel her so completely, how she knew things before Dani knew them herself. It had always been this way between them. Jamie was her own personal psychic.

Dani reached a hand up and traced over Jamie’s bottom lip. Jamie read her mind, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss, though she kept her face close, letting their noses brush together.

‘How do you know me so well Jamie Taylor?’ It was barely a whisper.

Jamie heard it anyway. ‘Because Dani Clayton, you’re unapologetically you around me.’

‘Does this count as the staring into each other’s eyes portion, because I kinda want to get that over and done with.’ Dani smirked, watching Jamie’s eyes flicker over her face.

‘Nope, come on Poppins.’ Jamie pulled Dani up with her, reverting them to their previous position.

They sat across from each other, phone between them. Jamie reached for it to set a timer. 4 minutes. ‘Ready, go.’

The silence didn’t last very long, not for lack of trying. Jamie found herself focusing on things she hadn’t seen for a while, the curve of Dani’s nose and the sheer blue of her eyes. Eventually her gaze trailed down, it was inevitable.

Dani on the other hand, wasn’t doing much better. She was distracted by Jamie’s eye movement, watching the eye-line fall. ‘Jamie.’ She warned, watching Jamie look back up in question. ‘You aren’t looking into my eyes.’

‘Sorry Poppins.’

Dani knew she wasn’t sorry at all, not by the wicked grin, but Dani also didn’t care. She wanted these four minutes to end as quick as Jamie did. Quiet settled once again, and whilst they remained eye contact it didn’t stop Dani’s thoughts from drifting.

She remembered how Jamie felt pressed against her, she wanted to feel that again and more. She wanted Jamie’s hands on her, there was a desire within her she had keep repressed for so long, now it was desperate to escape.

‘Stop thinking so loud.’ Jamie broke the silence, recognising that far-away look on Dani’s face.

‘Sorry.’ She focused back in. ‘Your eyes are lighter than I remember.’ She spoke softly. ‘They don’t look as brown as they used to.’

‘And I think yours have got bluer.’

Jamie was losing her patience; it was the longest four minutes of her entire life. Their knees were touching and Jamie wanted to press further into it, but knew Dani would tell her off. She refrained from peeking at the timer, knowing she wouldn’t see what she wanted to. Her hands itched to clasp Dani’s waist and pull her closer, to run up and down her sides and tangle into her hair. The way Dani was looking at her, Jamie knew they were thinking along the same lines.

Dani’s pupils had dilated ever so slightly and Jamie was desperate to ask about the thoughts running through her mind. She wasn’t given a chance, the timer caused them to jump out their reverie. Without a second glance, Jamie turned off the alarm.

‘Thank fuck.’ She pressed her lips against Dani’s.

Jamie’s enthusiasm caught Dani off guard and the two girls toppled backwards onto the set of pillows. Jamie landed on top of the blonde, and they fell into a fit of giggles, hair strewn everywhere.

She went to speak, but the look in Dani’s eyes stopped her. Instead, she let her head drop down, capturing Dani’s mouth in a searing kiss. Dani’s eyelids flew shut and her hands ran through Jamie’s hair, one landing on her cheek and pulling her closer.

Jamie shifted so she was fully on top of Dani, pushing her tongue into Dani’s mouth and revelling in the small moans that came from beneath her. They were kissing lazily until Dani’s legs gravitated upwards to enclose around Jamie’s hips, then there was a shift in mood.

Jamie let her fingertips drop to the hem of Dani’s shirt, teasing the edge and feeling the warm skin underneath. Dani pushed into the touch, back arching ever so slightly. They were both light-headed, losing themselves in each other. Dani let her eyes drift open as Jamie began trailing her lips down her neck, sucking on the skin she found and making Dani’s breathing increase twofold.

Dani had never felt like this with Eddie, not even remotely. Their fumbled attempts left her feeling more nervous than when they’d started, and Dani found herself wishing them over before they even happened. With Jamie, she never wanted it to end.

‘Tell me if you need to stop, if it’s too much.’ Jamie rasped out against Dani’s collarbone.

Her leg had changed position, placed between Dani’s thighs and creating friction. Dani moved against it, her head tilting back as the feeling coursed through her body. ‘It’s not.’

She found Jamie’s lips once again, pulling her even closer. Dani was grinding against her leg, shamelessly, groaning as Jamie increased the pressure. She felt a coil tighten in her stomach.

Jamie’s hand trailed beyond the edge of Dani’s clothing, up towards her bra. Pausing before she carried on, making eye contact with Dani who nodded in reassurance. The sensation of Jamie’s thumb trailing over her nipple was almost too much for Dani, but at the same time was exactly what she needed.

‘Jamie.’ She moaned, one hand gripping Jamie’s hair.

‘You like that?’ Jamie teased, increasing the rhythm.

Dani nodded, not trusting herself to voice her words properly. Her eyes had drifted shut again and she lost herself in the feeling of Jamie. She trailed kisses down Jamie’s neck, loving the way Jamie groaned at the feeling.

‘Jamie, I-’ Dani didn’t feel it approaching until the last second, she didn’t know what was happening until her entire body seized up, pleasure coursing through every vein. Her grip on Jamie tightened and she trapped her thigh between her legs. She felt herself drift down from her high, unscrewing her eyelids and catching the dazed look upon Jamie’s face. Once her blood had rushed back to her brain, Dani clocked what had happened, her cheeks burning even brighter if it was possible.

‘Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing I-’

Jamie didn’t let her finish, interrupted her with a deep kiss that left Dani bewildered. ‘That, Poppins, was so fucking hot.’

Dani shoved playfully on Jamie’s shoulder and Jamie fell back onto the bed, resting by Dani.

‘I’m not kidding.’ She turned over on her side, a hand falling on Dani’s hip and she traced the line of bare skin that was still visible. ‘Maybe next time I’ll get to touch you properly.’ Her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned in, her intentions clear, when the sound of the front door slamming shut sounded out.

The two girls jumped apart, Dani’s hands instantly flying to her hair as she attempted to brush out the wild strands.

‘My mom! I didn’t realise what time it was.’ She checked her phone and cursed under her breath.

‘It’s okay, I should probably get home anyway.’ Jamie would’ve seemed sincerer if her cheeks weren’t a garish colour and her clothes weren’t slightly haphazard. She reached for her shoes and ruck-sack, watching as Dani straightened out her shirt. ‘Maybe we should leave that last part out of the analysis.’

It took Dani a second to realise what she was referring to, releasing a breath of laughter after she did. She took Jamie’s hand in hers and led her out the door, savouring the contact before she had to drop it on the stairs, her mother coming into view.

‘Hi Mom.’

‘Hi Da-Jamie! What are you doing here?’ Dani’s mother’s smile was unexpected for both of them. ‘It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, how are you dear?’

‘I’m good, thanks Mrs Clayton. I’m just heading home.’ She was stood a pace behind Dani.

‘Well it’s been so lovely to see you again.’ She stepped forward to embrace Jamie, the latter was definitely caught off guard. ‘You’ll have to come round for dinner like you used to.’ Mrs Clayton sighed, reminiscing old times.

She drew herself away and Dani watched as her mother wandered into the kitchen after saying a quick goodbye to Jamie. Dani breathed a sigh of relief. Jamie took the opportunity and placed a short kiss on her cheek, observing the sheepish smile it caused.

‘Well, at least now my mom can stop banging on about you coming over again. I swear she’s asked me about you every day for years.’

Jamie grinned at the sound of British slang with an American accent. ‘I’m guessing you didn’t tell her what happened?’

Dani shook her head. ‘It wasn’t my place, and it wasn’t her business. She just assumed we grew apart.’ She sneaked a glance towards the kitchen, content her mother wouldn’t interrupt them, and pressed her forehead against Jamie’s. ‘I’m glad it didn’t stay that way.’

They remained in that position for a few seconds, before Dani suddenly groaned. ‘I don’t want you to go.’

‘How about I come round tomorrow, and we can finally have dinner?’ Jamie suggested, keeping the distance between them minimal.

‘Promise?’

She didn’t reply, not verbally anyway. Jamie sealed her promise with a kiss, pulling back reluctantly and heading towards the front door.

Dani felt like a lovesick teenager in a rubbish rom-com as she watched Jamie leave. She followed her out the doorway and watched her saunter down the path. It wasn’t until she reached the gate at the end of the garden when Jamie spun on her heel, facing Dani once again.

‘Who knew that study would work?’ She called out.

Dani beamed, knowing Jamie could see her face after giving her a small wave a disappearing from view. She stepped back into the house, leaning back against the front door as it clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was going to be a one-shot, but you guys wanted another chapter so here you are! Also it's reading week and I was bored, avoiding my essays yet again. I hope you like it :)

The two weeks before her psychology assessment was due, brought major changes to Dani’s life, changes that she’d been dying to make for so long.

After she’d shut the door behind Jamie, she started rehearsing her break-up speech. It wasn’t sensible to invite him over, her mother would ask too many questions, and their next date wasn’t for another few days. Dani could hardly wait a few minutes. It would have to be done at school, maybe between lessons, possibly at lunch-time. She knew Eddie’s English teacher let his set out 10 minutes before the bell went, if she managed to leave her psychology class early she could do it before 500 hundred eye-witnesses could be present.

Not that she particularly wanted to leave psychology class early, not with Jamie’s permanent place next to her, but needs must.

Walking away from Eddie after the break-up brought the biggest sense of relief Dani had ever felt. Jamie was leant up against the nearby lockers, waiting for her and trying not to eavesdrop. Dani kissed her, not caring who saw, especially if it was Eddie. He shouted out after her but Dani just pulled Jamie along the hallway, both girls in a fit of giggles. She was free.

The news spread like wildfire, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone. Dani Clayton was gay, who knew?

In the following days she received a few offers to try and turn her straight, that maybe Eddie wasn’t man enough for her. But when Jamie’s fingers intertwined with hers, all her stress melted away and she walked past them without a second glance.

Jamie’s presence was also very common at dinner, upon the endless persistence of Mrs Clayton. She had noticed a change between the two girls, but decided not to comment, knowing when they were ready they would tell her all she needed to know. Until then, she had her suspicions, most of which were correct. It didn’t help that Eddie had dropped out of her daughter’s life in the blink of an eye.

Dani found herself, more often than not, alone with Jamie in her house. There was a gap of around two hours upon arriving home from school until her mother came through the front door, and she definitely took advantage of that.

More than once they had been caught off guard by the slamming of the front door, Dani’s shirt discarded somewhere in the room, and Dani straddling Jamie’s lap.

Ever since that evening, they had decided to take things slow. But it didn’t stop Jamie leaving hickey’s all over her skin, not that Dani was complaining at the time.

_Jamie was trailing kisses down Dani’s neck, nipping at the skin before enclosing her lips around Dani’s pulse point. A hand flew to Jamie’s head as she started sucking._

_‘Jamie.’ A breathless whine escaped past Dani’s lips, her eyes closing in pleasure. Her neck was one of her weak points, and Jamie had just figured it out._

_She thought Dani would tell her to stop, that she didn’t want to have to cover any marks. Instead, she pressed further into Jamie’s touch._

She did have to give herself an extra 15 minutes in the morning with her concealer. It was completely worth it.

Jamie had wanted to see the final draft of Dani’s assignment for days, but she had refused to share it.

‘You can see it after Miss Albridge has marked it.’ Dani had said.

Jamie would just roll her eyes and attempt to snatch her laptop away, it always ended with Jamie on top of Dani distracting her from her work.

Stood outside the classroom, Dani had the paper version clutched to her chest, with the rest of her psychology books. She waited for Jamie to appear, not having the chance to see her that morning. Dani almost jumped as Jamie seemed to materialise beside her, leaning against the wall and smiling at Dani.

‘And how are you this fine morning?’ She held onto the edge of Dani’s sleeve, toying with the fabric. ‘Are you in a sharing mood?’ Jamie’s fingertips reached up to grasp the corner of her essay poking out between her textbooks.

Dani shifted away from Jamie with a giggle, trying to send her a warning glare. ‘Stop it! You are relentless.’

‘I thought you liked that about me Poppins.’ The wink caused a surge of heat to rise in Dani, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

‘And I thought that nickname would’ve died out years ago, but here we are.’ She turned back towards Jamie, their foreheads close together but not touching.

‘You love it really.’

There was that word again, the word that had been thrown about the past two weeks. That mocked her every time she'd written it in her essay. She’d never felt anything remotely close to that word with Eddie, but with Jamie…it was so different. Part of her believed she’d been in love with Jamie the moment she saw her, 6 years old in a pair of dungarees. The other part argued it had taken years to develop, stunted slightly by Dani’s ignorance for her own sexuality.

Whatever argument she entertained, her conclusion remained the same. Whether it had been instant or taken years, the truth was Dani was hopelessly irretrievably in love with Jamie.

But she wasn’t ready to say it yet. She could barely admit it to herself, out loud, in private. So instead of replying with ‘I really do.’ Like she wanted to, Dani just smiled.

Right at that moment the classroom door swung open and Dani tore her eyes away from Jamie. They walked in, one after the other, and settled at a desk at the back. They had slowly migrated further and further away from the front, finding it easier to pass notes. Dani felt like she had reverted back into a year 8 student, but she didn’t care.

Dani dropped her assignment onto the teacher’s desk, Jamie’s landed on top. They’d spend the lesson doing a past paper whilst Miss Albridge marked their essays. It meant Dani and Jamie would have to avoid speaking to each other for the better part of an hour. Instead, they’d steal small glances, mouthing words and writing short notes on the corner of their papers. Scribbling them out so the teacher wouldn’t be able to read them.

Jamie had her thigh pressed against Dani’s, who tried to ignore Jamie’s distraction techniques. Eventually she gave up and focused on her own paper, glancing up at the clock every few minutes.

Before the bell rang, Miss Albridge had handed all their essays back, swapping them for the mock exam. Dani only took note of the grade in the top left corner before packing her books away, Jamie followed in suit.

They didn’t speak until they arrived in their familiar spot at the back of the library, hidden away behind a few bookshelves. It was break, they had 20 minutes before third period so Jamie took the opportunity to relax. They tumbled onto the sofa and Jamie held out her essay for Dani to take, seeing the look she gave her before they swapped papers.

‘Bloody finally, I want to see what you wrote about me.’

Jamie began reading and the two fell into comfortable silence. Dani’s legs had drifted over Jamie’s, her back pressed against the arm of the couch. She could read faster and ended up staring at Jamie as she finished reading. Dani could see the smile on her lips.

‘This is really good Dani.’ Jamie said. ‘And I agree.’

Dani’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘With what?’

‘With your conclusion.’ Jamie leant forward, stroking Dani’s thigh. ‘Our connection has definitely grown stronger as a result.’ She pushed herself even closer. ‘There was one thing you missed out though.’

‘What did I miss?’ Dani’s voice had lowered, eyes now focused on Jamie’s lips.

‘The orgasm.’

Dani snorted, shoving Jamie away playfully but not before she stole a kiss on her nose. ‘Yeah I’m sure Miss Albridge would’ve appreciated that.’

‘Yeah, maybe not.’ Jamie teased, stealing another kiss but this time on her lips.

Dani was so close to getting lost in the contact when the bell interrupted them. They jolted apart with a sheepish smile, putting distance between themselves. Jamie stood, offering Dani her hand and pulling her up.

‘Guess we should get to maths.’

‘Guess we should.’

* * *

A week later, they skived P.E.

It was summer athletics and Jamie couldn’t think of anything worse than practising the long jump. She couldn’t be bothered to shake sand from her socks for the rest of term, no matter how many times she shoved them in the washing machine.

Dani weaselled her way out of the class anyway, claiming period pains even though she wasn’t due for another week. She couldn’t stand the two lap “warm-up” around the field. Skipping the lesson was a mutual decision.

They hid in the changing rooms, squished into a shower cubicle as the P.E. teacher checked for any straggling students. They held their breath, trying not to make a noise, and breathed a sigh of relief once they heard the door close. Dani giggled, burying her head in Jamie’s shoulder.

They settled on the dry floor, pressed against each other’s sides. Dani’s body was angled into Jamie’s, her head tucked under her chin.

‘Are you coming round for dinner tonight?’ Dani asked, playing with Jamie’s fingers.

‘Aren’t you getting sick of me Poppins? I’m over pretty much every night.’

Dani didn’t respond to that. ‘My mom’s out tonight, until tomorrow morning. You could stay over?’

Jamie smiled. ‘It’s been a long time since we’ve had a sleepover. But, sure.’ Nerves settled in her stomach before she even finished speaking.

Her and Dani, alone, with no parents, all night. It wasn’t difficult to guess what might happen, but they were trying to take things slow, much to their frustrations. Jamie knew she was ready to take that step, the question was, was Dani?

They remained in that position for the entire period, sat on the shower floor, talking and sharing kisses. Only when Dani’s legs cramped up did they attempt to move. Jamie went to stand up, not realising she’d reduced blood flow to her foot. The pins and needles set in and she stumbled, her hand shooting out to regain her balance. Unfortunately, her hand landed directly on the shower knob.

‘JAMIE!’ Dani screamed as water poured over them.

She scrambled off the floor and out of the cubicle. She’d never moved so fast in her life. Jamie wasn’t far behind, following Dani into the main section of the locker rooms. Her shirt was soaked through and Dani’s skirt was dripping.

‘I can’t believe you did that.’ Strands of hair clung to her forehead. ‘Stop laughing Jamie, this isn’t funny!’ Dani exclaimed, trying to squeeze the water out her clothes.

Jamie took hold of her hands, pulling her close and ignoring the feeling of damp clothes pressed together. ‘Come on, it’s kinda funny.’ She chuckled, lightening the dark expression on Dani’s face.

‘I’m soaking wet.’ Dani whined, her words not clicking until Jamie smirked.

‘Well that’s one less thing I have to do later.’

Dani punched her arm.

* * *

Jamie wasn’t one to go back on her word. She kept her promises. That was another thing Dani loved about her, especially when her hands were high up on her thighs, bunching up her skirt.

Jamie was propped up against the pillows, Dani straddling her. Jamie’s hands were stroking the quivering muscle under her touch, revealing more and more skin as she went. Dani’s tongue brushed against hers and she sighed into the feeling, loving how Dani’s hair draped over her face. Dani’s hands were roaming under Jamie’s t-shirt.

‘I love it when you wear skirts.’ Jamie husked, their mouths only separating for a few seconds.

She dug her nails into Dani’s thighs, making Dani’s hips jerk forward. Jamie’s fingertips brushed the edge of her underwear, hesitating. They had never gone this far before and Jamie didn’t want to take the next step without consent. Dani noticed her uncertainty and took the step for both of them.

‘Please.’ She whispered against Jamie’s lips, opening her eyes to watch Jamie’s face.

Her eyes had dilated, barely any blue left to be seen, and the sight caused a lump to form in Jamie’s throat. ‘You sure?’ Her hands hadn’t moved but she’d stilled them.

Dani nodded eagerly, capturing Jamie’s lips with her own. Jamie traced the lace for a second before moving her fingers to Dani’s inner thigh, she made the girl shudder and push harder into her. She crept her hand upwards until she was stroking Dani over the damp material.

Dani moaned into her mouth, her hips increasing in rhythm as Jamie increased her pressure. She sat up to pull the jumper over her head, throwing it somewhere before settling back down. The feeling of Dani’s bare skin drove Jamie crazy, she wanted to feel all of her. She pushed aside the underwear, and moaned at the first touch of wetness.

‘Jamie, fuck.’ Dani’s voice was strained, whining as Jamie continued with her ministrations.

Jamie found her clit and she circles she drew over it with her finger, sent spirals of heat through Dani. She trailed downwards, towards Dani’s entrance, pausing as she reached it.

‘Can I?’

Dani couldn’t respond she just nodded and waited for the feeling of Jamie pushing into her. Her moan was loud as Jamie sank two fingers into her core, starting up a gentle rhythm that had Dani losing her mind.

She remembered how she felt with Jamie’s thigh pushed against her weeks ago, she thought there would never be a better feeling. She thought wrong.

‘Oh god, that feels so good.’ Dani was basically riding her fingers at this point, jumper off and skirt pushed up higher than her underwear.

Jamie loved how vocal she was, and she could feel herself getting wet just at Dani’s voice. Dani grinded down against Jamie’s hand, her clit pushing against her palm. She was reaching her climax quickly, quicker than she thought she would. Her eyes were squeezed tight, her hand pulling at Jamie’s hair.

‘Baby, you’re so wet.’ Jamie whispered into her ear, making Dani gasp.

She wanted Jamie to speak more, wanted to hear her voice encouraging her, but Dani didn’t have the energy to find the words. Her entire body was focused on what Jamie was doing to her, and she was so close.

Jamie decided to add a third finger and the stretch was enough to push Dani over the edge. ‘Jamie, I-I’m-’ She cut herself off with a moan, gasping and groaning as her hips moved erratically against Jamie’s hand.

Jamie brought her down slowly, decreasing the pressure before pulling her fingers out and resting her hand against Dani’s thigh. Dani collapsed on top of her, every ounce of energy sucked out of her as she tried to regain her breathing.

They let the silence fall over them for a while, before Dani released a breathy chuckle. ‘That was…wow.’

‘Yeah?’ Jamie smirked, proud of herself.

‘Yeah.’ Dani kissed her languidly, lazily, taking her time.

She gave herself a few moments to recover, bathing in the feel of Jamie’s skin against hers. Her face was buried into Jamie’s neck as a wicked thought entered her mind. Watching Jamie’s thighs press together, Dani knew she needed a release.

Her hand trailed down to the button of Jamie’s jeans, sliding it open and teasing the bare revealed skin.

‘What you doing there Poppins?’

‘Just wanna make you feel good.’ Dani whispered.

She pushed the material further down Jamie’s legs until the brunette caught on and kicked the offending piece of clothing off her body. Dani kissed her lips, her neck, down to her collarbone and stopped at her breasts. Jamie reached behind her to undo her bra, pulling it off and watching Dani’s expression changed to wonder.

She didn’t hesitate to drag her lips over Jamie’s nipples, tongue darting out. Jamie groaned, head falling back on the pillow as Dani reached up to knead her other breast. Jamie was so worked up, from watching Dani, from hearing her, she knew she wouldn’t last long when Dani touched her.

Dani’s lips trailed down further, over her taught stomach and to her underwear. Jamie let out a shaky breath in realisation, lifting her hips to aid Dani in removing it. Her hand threaded through Dani’s hair, not adding any pressure, just using it as an anchor. 

‘Dani.’ Jamie breathed, catching her eye. ‘Are you sure?’ If Dani wasn’t ready, she wouldn’t push her.

She could feel the light sensation of Dani’s breath, so close it was driving her slowly insane. But there was a shred of sanity left within her, the part that was waiting for Dani.

‘Yes, are you?’ Dani’s hand was stroking up and down Jamie’s thigh.

Jamie nodded, words dying on her lips, letting her legs fall open and resting back. Dani’s hand curled round her leg as her tongue dipped into her core. Jamie squeezed her eyes shut, back arching slightly off the bed. Dani licked up to her clit, swirling over it before she wrapped her lips around and sucked.

Jamie’s other hand flew to the bedsheet, gripping it until her knuckles turned white.

‘Shit.’ She moaned, hips canting into Dani’s mouth.

Dani’s tongue dipped into her entrance, teasing, and Jamie wondered where she’d learnt all this. But all coherent thoughts disappeared once Dani entered her with one finger, lips around her clit at the same time.

She was so close already, embarrassingly so. Skin hot and sweaty as Dani continued without a break, savouring Jamie on her tongue. She moaned at her taste, the vibrations going straight through Jamie.

‘I’m so close.’

Dani’s fingers and tongue worked faster, she increased the pressure and felt Jamie’s nails dig into her scalp.

‘Fuck, Dani. Don’t stop.’ She could barely think enough to speak, allowing whatever words she conjured up to fly out of her mouth.

Her back arched completely off the bed as she came, crying out Dani’s name, a long drawn out orgasm that made her see stars. She felt her body return to the mattress, limbs like jelly as Dani sat back up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and the sight gave Dani more pleasure than she expected.

She pulled Dani up to her, kissing her and not caring about the taste of herself on Dani’s lips.

‘We have to do that again.’ She spoke into Dani’s mouth, revelling in the chuckle she brought out of her.

‘Now?’ Dani raised an eyebrow, fingers stroking Jamie’s stomach.

‘After that, I think I need a few days to recover.’

She only needed 20 minutes.

* * *

They settled into an easy rhythm. The weeks seemed to fly by with Jamie next to her, and she found that word reappearing on her tongue every time Jamie so much as looked at her. Every time she pressed her against the bedroom door, every time she took her hand, it was driving Dani crazy.

Her patience burst as they were watching a film, _Princess Diaries,_ one of Dani’s favourites. Her legs were underneath Jamie’s, relaxing in the warmth. Her head rested on Jamie’s shoulder, their hands intertwined underneath the blanket. She felt Jamie’s body shift with a light chuckle and Dani peered up at her girlfriend, the latter unaware of her leering.

She kept her gaze on Jamie for a few more moments before she clocked.

‘Am I more entertaining than the film?’ She teased, nudging Dani’s ribs. When she didn’t get a response, Jamie peeled her eyes away from the screen and settled on Dani’s face. ‘Everything okay?’

Dani sat up, pulling herself away but keeping her eye line steady. She took a deep breath in, knowing this was the moment, knowing she wouldn’t be able to build her confidence up again for a while.

‘I love you.’

It hung in the air for longer than Dani desired, and she opened her mouth to recant her statement before Jamie stopped her with a kiss. It was passionate, deep, it held so much emotion it made Dani dizzy as they separated. Jamie rested her forehead against hers.

‘I love you too.’ The smile burst out, teeth and all, and Dani couldn’t help but grin back at her.

‘You do?’ Her expression softened, heart beating uncontrollably. Dani was certain Jamie could hear it.

‘I really do. I think I have done for a while now.’

‘Me too.’ Dani admitted, allowing her eyes to drift shut so she could bathe in the sensations.

Jamie kissed her again, before her head dropped down to Dani’s shoulder. Dani wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. They stayed like that for hours, only shifting on occasion, long after the film credits ended. They felt themselves drift off, allowing sleep to take over them. Dani had never felt safer in Jamie’s arms and Jamie had never felt so at peace.

They would wake up later and stretch out their limbs, sharing a smile and a few ‘I love you’s.’ They would kiss, drawing it out until they ran out of oxygen. But for now, they let themselves dream.


End file.
